The present invention relates to high density electrical connectors and, in particular, to a method for manufacturing a high density electrical connector for electrically connecting a burn-in board and a driver/receiver board in a burn-in system.
An increasingly large number of connections are required between the burn-in board and corresponding driver/receiver board in a burn-in system. In the past, connection requirements were met by using an auxiliary board electrically connected to a second driver/receiver board. The auxiliary board extended through the wall of the environmental chamber of the system parallel to the burn-in board and was electrically connected to the burn-in board inside the environmental chamber. An example of such a configuration is shown in the Hamilton U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948.
Although this configuration provided a large number of electrical connections between the burn-in and driver/receiver boards, it required additional slots in the environmental chamber wall. There is therefore a need for a high density electrical connector that creates a large number of connections between the burn-in board and the driver/receiver board so that the use of an auxiliary board is not required.
Such a high density electrical connector should be designed so that it may be quickly and easily assembled at a relatively low cost. Furthermore, it is advantageous to be able to construct the electrical connector from commonly available prefabricated parts to aid in the ease of assembly.